gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Holly Holliday
Holly Holliday is a substitute teacher at William McKinley High School. She seems to be able to teach many subjects such as Sex-Ed, English, History, Spanish, Math, and French. She is portrayed by award winning actress Gwyneth Paltrow. Biography Season Two The Substitute Holly substitutes for Will Schuester in Spanish class. When Kurt becomes tired of Rachel being the leader/dictator of Glee Club during Mr. Schue's absence and hears Holly singing Conjunction Junction, he suggests her to be Will's substitute as Glee Club adviser and she accepts. When walking into the Glee room, she slides over the buttered floor that Puck makes as a substitute teacher prank, much to the surprise of the New Directions. The Glee kids attempt to trick her by switching names, but Holly tells them she knows they're lying, and explains that she knows their names because she watched New Directions perform at Regionals, coming in last. Puck questions if she can actually sub for Mr. Schue, because as an adult, she doesn't know much about today's music, suggesting Cee Lo Green. She then performs Forget You with the New Directions and quickly gains their trust (except for Rachel, who seems to resent her talent) because, unlike Will, she listens to the suggestions of the club. Holly then gains Rachel's trust, when she asks Rachel what sort of music she wants to perform. When Rachel describes the song, she and Holly perform Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag from the musical Chicago. Holly even gains the trust and friendship of acting principal, Sue, which results in Will getting fired and replaced by Holly. She feels guilty for Will losing his job, but feels that her more relatable personality is better than Will's more authoritarian approach, and refuses to pass up the opportunity presented to her. However, when her more wild and laid-back attitude results in inspiring Mercedes Jones to damage Sue's car as an act of revenge for taking the tater-tots from the school lunch, Holly is left horrified at how she has failed as a teacher. She then goes to Will, asking for advice, where she reveals that several years ago, she was a much more uptight, meek and rigid sort of teacher, who ended up getting punched in the face by a girl who did not like her methods. They talk and drink beer together for a while. This resulted in her taking on a more relaxed and flaky personality, so as to better relate with the kids. At this moment, Will's ex-wife Terri shows up, and assuming that she and Will are on a date, begins to openly insult Holly and make demands of Will. Holly watches as Will dismisses his ex-wife, feeling awkward about it. Later when Will returns as the leader of the glee club, he finds himself shocked by how the kids, while glad he was back, were unhappy with the fact he refused to hear them out. Realizing that Holly was somewhat right in her method of teaching, he sought her out, and found her teaching history, dressed up like Mary Todd Lincoln. Will explains about how he wants to perform a certain song, but that he wants it to appeal to the Glee Club, and asks for her help in modernizing it. Together, Holly and Will take lead vocals as they and New Directions perform a mash-up of Umbrella and Singing in the Rain. Sexy Holly Holliday is back giving sex education lessons at McKinley High. Will asks her to educate the New Directions through song, during participation of Holly's Jazzercise class. This prompted Holly to perform Joan Jett's Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah). Will later rehearses a rendition of Prince's Kiss with her, culminating in a kiss. Holly turns down his advances, explaining that she would end up hurting him. Puck and Lauren plan to make a sex tape, until Holly informs them that it would be considered child pornography. A shocked Puck joins the celibacy club as a result. Annoyed by Holly's lessons, Emma has the celibacy club perform Afternoon Delight for New Directions, unaware that the song is about sex. Carl approaches Holly about counseling, revealing that Emma is still a virgin. Emma confesses that she may have feelings for Will, and Carl tells her he will be moving into a hotel until she is certain of her feelings. Holly also counsels Santana and Brittany when they express confusion about their sexuality. She joins them for a performance of Landslide by Fleetwood Mac, after which Santana confesses that she is in love with Brittany and wants to be with her, but is afraid of being ostracized by the student body for being in a same-sex relationship. Holly is dismissed from her teaching position due to parental complaints about her classes. She tells Will that she wants to learn about romance; he offers to teach her, and they kiss. Although Holly isn't in Original Song, she and Will are on the phone after New Directions wins Regionals, and Will says that he loves her. It is assumed that this is in response to Holly saying she loves him. A Night of Neglect On a pizza date with Will, she gave him the idea for the "night of neglect" prompting A Night of Neglect. Dustin hit on her (under Sue's instructions) and nearly got in a fight with Will. During the "night of neglect" concert, she performs Adele's Turning Tables as a break-up song to Will. She moved to Cleveland to teach French for 4 months, and hence breaks up with Will. When he asks if she will someday settle down, she says that there is a possibility of that happening, but tells him that she won't be settling down with him because he is "in love with someone else." She shares one last kiss with Will and turns to go, but Will asks if she will come back to visit someday. She repeats her trademark phrase "I thought you'd never ask," and leaves. This is the last time we see Holly in Season Two. Personality Holly Holliday is a laid back, 'cool' substitute teacher who replaced Will Schuester as both the Spanish teacher and the glee club director in Season Two, when Will was sick and unable to work. Not much is known about her, but it is revealed in Sexy that she can also teach Sex-Ed. Holly has a kind nature, as demonstrated when helping Santana admit her feelings for Brittany. Songs Solos Season Two: Touchme.jpg|Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah) (Sexy)|link=Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah) Landslide.png|Landslide (Sexy)|link=Landslide 542px-Tables.jpg|Turning Tables (A Night of Neglect)|link=Turning Tables Duets Season Two: 600px-Glee207_485.jpg|Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag (Rachel) (The Substitute)|link=Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag K!ss.png|Kiss (Will) (Sexy)|link=Kiss Solos (In a Group Number) Unreleased Songs Season Two: *Conjunction Junction from Schoolhouse Rock! (The Substitute) Gallery 542px-Tables.jpg 600px-Glee207 485.jpg Gweneth.png Holly.jpg Holly Holliday and Mr Schue.jpeg Holly holliday.jpg Hollyholiday22.jpg Holprofi.jpg Jazzersize.jpg Landslide.png I_HATE_HOLLY_HOLIDAY.jpg Mike thumbsup.jpg Pepper potts.gif S1.png Sx.jpg Touchme.jpg Tumblr lhsux1XCeQ1qfyijao1 400.jpg Hollywood.gif Vlcsnap-2012-01-18-00h20m47s195.png Tumblr lk03gxYbe81qgkj12o1 500.jpg matthew_morrison_gwyneth_paltrow.jpg Glee217img18.jpg tumblr_m5ojruIGmW1qdb6u0o1_250.gif tumblr_m5ojruIGmW1qdb6u0o4_250.gif tumblr_m5pxqtpPgS1rwckc5o1_500.jpg tumblr_m5tjdzQVuk1rwckc5o1_500.jpg po15x0adwcvzcr.jpg tumblr_lukx1vFkxD1r43m43o1_500.gif tumblr_lul0sgoCUP1qlpje1.gif 20110426-glee.jpg Hollysing.gif Hollyswing.gif Hollyshake.gif Hollyforget.gif Hollypiano.gif Hollyentrance.gif Hollyuh.gif Askedmetomarry.gif gwyneth-paltrow-glee-recap.jpg hollybiopic-1302566825.jpg s640x48045495.jpg s640x480fgdfgdf.jpg Screen shot 2011-04-19 at 10.19.05 PM.png vlcsnap-2011-03-11-03h19m01s51.png DYWTMHolly.jpg Tumblr lhv9lcS7Qk1qhzlymo1 500.jpg Images76543.jpg 2ps0dgo.gif ForgetHolly.jpg KissHollister.jpg LandslideHBrittana.jpg LandslideHolly.jpg LandslideHolly2.jpg LandslideHolly3.jpg Holly.gif LandslideHolly4.jpg Glee-gwyneth-paltrow-lea-michele-e1289977805671.jpeg Tumblr mm70xqv9KZ1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mn9ro2cg0N1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mn9ro2cg0N1ra5gbxo8 r2 250.gif Tumblr mn9ro2cg0N1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mn9ro2cg0N1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mn9ro2cg0N1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mn9ro2cg0N1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mn9ro2cg0N1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mn9ro2cg0N1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr miludjBOhz1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr miludjBOhz1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr miludjBOhz1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr miludjBOhz1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr minllxdmQr1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr minllxdmQr1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr minllxdmQr1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr minllxdmQr1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr minllxdmQr1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr minllxdmQr1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr minllxdmQr1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr minllxdmQr1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mqhff69rDL1qd5s0eo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mqhff69rDL1qd5s0eo4 r1 250.gif holly holiday.png holly.png Tumblr myhht2xX9W1srxi9mo4 250.gif Quotes Navigational Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Former New Directions Members Category:Former William McKinley High School Teachers Category:Former Glee Club Directors